


Happy Father's Day, Kal

by devil_woman_24



Category: Justice League
Genre: Father's Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_woman_24/pseuds/devil_woman_24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a week and Clark is still busy. Tomorrow was Father's Day and Bruce goes fetch his gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Father's Day, Kal

**Author's Note:**

> This came up to my mind the same day of Father's day, but it took me too long to finish so I'm posting this a few hours late. The inspiration came from a fic I read about Clark bonding with his family and having a crush on Bruce: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1788583 I only read the one I'm passing you trough the link.

Bruce sighed and passed his index finger and his thumb over his eyes after he had finished signing the papers over his desk. The business man organized the papers and stood up taken them with him as he walked out of his office just to find Lucius about to knock on the door. Bruce smiled amused as Lucius lowered his arm and smiled too. "Here, Lucius. I'm already done." Said the business man giving the other the papers. "I have to tell you, my hand hurts." Added Bruce and Lucius chuckled.

"Too much work for you, Mr. Wayne?" Joked Lucius arranging the papers under his arm. "I have to deliver these. See you later, Bruce." The said gave a faint smile as he saw Lucius walk away. He went back to his office and sat behind his deck taking the phone and starting dialing someone.

"Bruce, I'm really busy right now. I have tons of work to do. I promise I'll call you after I'm done." Said Clark on the other end of the line before hanging up. Bruce sighed moving his index and thumb finger again over his eyes and left the phone on his base again. Back in Metropolis, Clark is hitting the keys as fast as a human could to not blow his secret identity.

There had been a bacteria break out in the city and half of the Daily Planet's employees were sick at home leaving the rest to work double for the rest of the week. Clark had little to no time to go out as Superman forcing him to ask for help to other heroes to cover him up and sleep just few hours in the night to be able to continue with his duties as a superhero. The night draw near, Clark was exhausted from so little sleep and so much work. Even though he had the weekend free meaning he could sleep tonight, he had to go out as Superman both days of the weekend to make up for the lost time in the past week. He stood up and handled the last article to the editor in chief before saying his good byes and head to towards his car to go to his apartment. Suddenly, Conner is standing before his car's door and smiling. "Amm, hey." Greeted the teenager moving a hand to the back of his neck in an obvious act of nervousness. Clark smiled tired, but greeted back.  
  
"Hey, Conner. What are you doing here?" The teen looked up and lowered his arm and hid both of his hands in the pockets of his jeans before answering the question.

"Well, this Sunday is Father's day and I know you have these weekend free from work so...we, me and Kara, are going to cover you both days so you don't have to worry about anything and rest and have a great Father's day." The teen smiled a bit shyly and Clark smiled big and hugged Conner taking him by surprise.

"Thanks. Really. If anything happens don't doubt in calling me." Conner smiled and nodded. Clark gave the teen another warm hug before letting go.

"Of course, but don't worry. Nothing is going to happen. Good night." Reassured Conner during the second hug and stood aside so Clark could get into his car.

"Good night, Conner." Clark then got into his car and drove to his home. Once there he just got into his bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

 

**Saturday Morning, day before Father's Day.**

Clark had called his folks to ask if he could pass this weekend with them. They both were thrilled with the idea and accepted straight away. As soon as his parents had agreed, he hung up and in few seconds he was knocking the front door of his parent's house. His mother opened up and hugged her boy as soon as she saw him. "Ma! Good to see you!" He greeted smiling as his father approached.

"Is so rare to see you around these days. We are so happy you are going to spend the weekend with us, son." Said his father as Clark moved from his mother's hug and hugged his father.

"Yeah, Conner came to me last night. He told me he will cover me with Kara this weekend and here I am. I was worried I couldn't spend this Father's Day with you, pa." Said Clark after the hug.

Martha closed the door and everyone walked in. "We were about to have breakfast. Eat with us." Said his mother with a big smile. The day passed fast for the Kent's as they enjoyed a quiet evening together. Clark and his folks spend long hours talking and catching up. Being the disease spread back at the big city and Clark's break up with Louis the biggest news.

"I'm sorry to hear that" said Jonathan placing a hand over his son’s shoulders and Clark sighed looking down for a moment.

"It's okay, pa. She...she was just not in love with me anymore and was afraid to break up with me so I did it for her. It was the best. We are still good friends, though. Anyways, I'm kinda interested for someone else right now." Clark blushed just a bit and smiled as he thought of Bruce and how he had been so busy to call the other one. He felt bad for not having called Bruce before heading here, but now it was too late and he was probably patrolling Gotham at this moment.

"You sound like you are head over hills, son. You have to bring that girl here one day." Martha smiled as she looked at her son and he became nervous at his mother's statement.

"Ah...yes, yes. Maybe one day I'll bring...her." Clark added the female pronoun as he wasn't too sure if he should tell his folks that he was dating a guy rather and a woman. "Someone wants ice cream?" He asked as he stood up and went for it feeling nervous. Both of his parents looked at each other at their son reaction. It was past midnight. Martha had already gone to bed, but both of her the love of her life stayed talking for a bit longer. Now they were walking upstairs ready to go to sleep when Clark heard a sound that caught his attention. Someone was outside the house. His father, who was a few stairs up him, looked at him when he felt his son stopped midtracks.

"Something wrong, Clark?" He asked as his son turned around and walked down what he had just walked up stairs.

"Is nothing, pa. Go to sleep. I'll go check something." And with that Clark walked outside the house. Jonathan walked down stairs too and looked through the window. He saw a man in the distance and Clark was walking towards him. He stood in front of the stranger and they seemed to be...talking? Maybe it was someone Clark knew, thought Jonathan. Then he saw the stranger walking towards the barn and Clark following him. So Jonathan decided to go check what was happening.

At the same time, Clark was walking out of the house and saw the responsible for the sounds he heard. He walked towards him. "What are you doing here? I thought you will be patrolling by this hour."

"You had been avoiding me for a week, Clark, and suddenly I learn you had this weekend free and you didn't even called." Bruce had dodged the patrolling question; it was rather obvious that he had covered that issue before coming here.

"I'm sorry, Bruce. I remembered a few hours ago, but I thought it was too late to call you. That maybe you were on patrol already." Explained Clark, but Bruce still looked angry.

"Maybe we shouldn't be dating it you are going to forget about me that easily, Kal." With that Bruce turned around and walked to the barn. Clark didn't seemed to notice where was walking Bruce to, he just followed calling him and asking him to stop, but didn't used his powers to do so. Bruce just walked, opened the barn door and kept walking. Clark followed, but he closed the door more of habit than anything else.

In the barn Bruce grabbed Clark by his shirt and slammed him against the wall kissing him with need. Clark's hands were up in surprise and his eyes wide in shock. Soon he let go and kissed back lowering his hands to Bruce's waist and closed his eyes to enjoy this. The other male let go of Clark's shirt and slid his hand to the back of the other's beck and down over his back. It was Bruce who broke the kiss with swollen lips and a small satisfied smiled. Clark felt he had fell into a trap.

"I'm really sorry, Bruce. I promise I won't do it again." They both were still in the same position: Clark's hands in Bruce waist and Bruce's hands over the other's shoulder and down his back just a little.

"As long as you keep that promise, I forgive you." The business man gave a small kiss to the other and Clark took the opportunity to change positions and leave Bruce against the wall.

"Good." Clark smiled and kissed Bruce with passion and need. Bruce answered with the same need and passion as his lover. His hands were now on Clark's neck and hair, caressing the area. Clark's hands remained in the same place, but with a little of more pressure. Neither of them noticed that the barn door had opened slightly and Jonathan saw them kissing. Though the man didn't manage to see who was the man Clark was kissing, he felt flustered and ashamed as he closed the door very silently. Suddenly, Clark stops and moved a bit away from Bruce leaving a small gap between them. "We can't do this here, Bruce. We don't have the necessary items and we can make a mess and..." Clark was interrupted by Bruce who moved his hands to his shirt and pulled the other for another kiss.

He broke the kiss soon enough and took a small bottle out of his pocket. "I came prepared, Clark." The kryptonian tried not to smile at the pun as Bruce had reached his pockets again.

"Fuck, Bruce." Breathed Clark at the image of Bruce holding a condom with his mouth and a lubricant bottle with one of his hands. "Hold them tight" said Clark now kneeling before the other and working on getting his pants open at Bruce's amusement. Soon the business man had no pants or underwear on and he had to get a hold of the other's hair as the kryptonian was sucking hard and fast over Bruce's cock pressing all the right places. Didn't take long for the reporter to take from Bruce's hand the lubricant and spread some on his hand before moving one of his lover's leg and placed it over his shoulder so he could get access to his entrance leaving the bottle momentarily forgotten in the floor after it. He teased Bruce's entrance for a while before pushing a finger in. While Clark did that, Bruce moved his hands to unbutton his shirt and throw it with the rest of his clothes. Now completely naked, Bruce pressed his free hand over Clark's scalp while biting his lips to try and not moan too loud. 

"Fuck, Kal" he breathed out after he moved the condom from his mouth to one of his hands and moving his hips so he could feel the other's fingers more and more. "Just do it already." The aforementioned smiled at the other's needed plead still with Bruce's cock in his mouth, but let go pulling his fingers out and stood up. Clark unbuttoned his pants and freed his cock while Bruce opened the package and rolled the condom over his erection sliding it slowly and easily.

"Turn around, Bruce." Clark commands and Bruce do so placing his hands over the wall, bending a little and spreading his legs while Clark bent to take the lubricant and spread some over his erection before positioning himself and tease the other by pushing a bit, but not enough to enter him. Though, Clark didn't expected Bruce to push back hard making Clark be completely inside of him in one single movement. "Jesus, Bruce, you okay?" He asked worried at the sudden movement, but Bruce was better than okay.

"Just fuck me already." He was needy and enjoying this more then he should. Clark started moving slowly while holding on Bruce's hips. The speed slowly went up and Bruce ended up with his chest against the wall of the barn while being fucked fast by the kryptonian, who was trying to keep his strength under control to not hurt the other. "Kal...Kal." Moaned Bruce making Clark bit his bottom lip. Hearing Bruce moan was very hot and that always drove him towards the edge.

The reporter stopped for a moment and got out of Bruce ignoring the other's protests. He made the other turn around and took him by his ass pulling him up. Instinctly, Bruce moved his legs around the other's waist as Clark moved his cock with one hand to his entrance and pushed his ass down making Bruce moan loud while his other hand was over Clark's neck and his head was bent backwards just a little. The kryptonian kept moving fast going in and out of his lover, moaning lowly as Bruce had moved both hands to his neck and was bitting and licking his earlobe. "Bruce, fuck, Bruce. I'm close." Said Clark, but the said just kept teasing the other's ear. Clark slammed Bruce's back over the barn's wall and fucked him faster making the business man moan in pleasure. Didn't took long for Bruce to come all over his own chest while clenching his entrance making Clark come with him both moaning the other's name. They stood in that position for a while as they recovered they breath. Clark was the first to move, getting out of Bruce and leaving him on the floor to then take off the condom. Bruce was still catching up his breath, but didn't took him long. He moved and took a napkin out of his pants pockets cleaning Clark's cum out of his chest to then starting to dress. Clark's clothes were already fix and he waited for Bruce to be fully dress before pulling him against his body with a hand around his waist and kiss him.

"Happy Father's day, Kal" said Bruce who had both of his hands over Clark's chest, who smiled at the phrase.

"You too, Bruce." The man kissed the other again softly.

**Bonus ~O~ Part**

Bruce and Clark walked out of the barn. The condom had been thrown out inside the barn as Clark made a mental note to wake up early and throw the trash out of the barn to prevent his father to see that and the lubricant bottle was back in Bruce's pockets. Then they noticed that another man was there. Both identify him as Jonathan Kent, who was walking towards them. "Pa? What are you doing out here?"

The man gives a small smile. "You acted strange before going out of the house so I followed you. I just didn't expected to catch you kissing, Mr. Wayne. Though, at the moment I didn't knew it was Mr. Wayne. Now I know." Clark's cheek immediately turns dark red.

"Dad...I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but...well...I..." Clark was nervous and Bruce couldn't help, but to look at him. It was the first time he had saw the other be at this level of nervousness. The kryptonian was a mess, was shaking and his face was all red.

"Clark, Clark. Calm down, son. I wish you had told me sooner. I really don't mind if you are into guys. I hope Mr. Wayne stays the night so he could spend the day with us tomorrow." Clark smiled at his father for those words.

"Thanks, pa" he said sighing in relieve and looking towards Bruce.

"It will be my pleasure to stay." Answered Bruce with a warm smile and Clark smiled too. 


End file.
